The present invention is related to storage box, which is suitable to collecting of compact disks A storage box is made by assembling separated pieces, where each piece is made by mold injection so that the article of manufacture can be transported very easily.
While it has been proposed similar storage box, characterizing by its inner conceived drawer(s), it is inconvenient in a way that it is difficult to locate particular compact disk and it occupies a large amount of space in transportation.